fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia Peterson
Felicia Peterson (フェリシア·ピーターソン, Ferishia Pītāson) is the leader Cure in Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle! She is the middle child and only girl of three children. She is a laid-back and very nice girl who is in a rich (and religious) family. She goes to Notre Dame School and she is the student council president there. Her catchphrase is "Go For It!" Her alter ego is Cure Happiness (キュアハピネス, Kyua Hapinesu) and her motifs are happiness, luckiness and religion. History Personality Felicia is a very laid-back and unworried girl. She is a rich 10 year old girl born and raised in Jersey City who loves to travel, whether to the Jersey Shore, the Hamptons, the Pocono Mountains, Europe, Canada (especially her favorite town – and best friend and fellow Cure, Désirée's hometown, Montréal, Québec) or just a stroll down the park. She treats everyone with pure kindness and helps people, even her enemies. She is Catholic and goes to mass every Sunday, plus donates to it seems every charity under the sun. She is an honest girl, but sometimes can be too honest and it comes back to bite her. Also, she's incredibly lucky whenever she plays games; board, card, video games, even dominoes. Her favorite food is pizza. Appearance Felicia is olive skinned, dark red haired and pink eyed. Her hair is small with a black headband with a pink bow. She wears a dark red t-shirt with puffy sleeves and a beige long pants. She wears white sneakers with pink and red accents. Her summer outfit is similar, but with a white short pants with rainbow accents and white sneakers with rainbow stripes. Her school uniform is a gold shirt and a blue skirt with black Mary Jane shoes with gold socks. As Cure Happiness, her hair turns pink and grows longer. Her eyes turned to Dark Red. Her outfit is a white frilly dress with pink puffy sleeves and white skirt with a red waistband that has red flowers, and a red trim on the bottom, with her Rose Broach on her left chest area. She wears short pink arm warmers with a white trim in the winter, and a red flowery bracelet in the summer. She wears red platform sandals with a pink heart shaped buckle in the summer, and white knee-high boots with a red trim in the winter. Relationships She finds her cousin and fellow Cure, Bianca White annoying. She does like Karina's (her other cousin) Vampire Diaries-like stories. Her Mother, Darlene, plays classical music, and her father, Joseph sketches random stuff like the sunset. Cure Happiness "The happy dazzling warrior, I will cure evil hearts with kindness, Cure Happiness!" 幸せなまばゆいばかりの戦士、私が親切との邪悪な心を治す、キュアハピネス！ Shiawasena mabayui bakari no senshi, watashi ga shinsetsu to no jaakuna kokoro o naosu, Kyuahapinesu! Cure Happiness (キュアハピネス, Kyua Hapinesu) is Felicia's alter ego. She holds the power of happiness. Attacks Happiness Surge (ハピネスサージ, Hapinesu Sāji) - Blessing Kiss (ブレッシングキス, Buresshingu Kisu) - Items Happiness Harp (ハピネスハープ, Hapinesu Hāpu) - Songs Trivia *Felicia is the first Pretty Cure to be from the United States of America. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle! Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs